Ayah
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: "Bukannya kalian berdua sudah punya? Orang yang seperti seorang ayah bagi kalian!" "Tidak ada," Fran menjawab tegas. "Lagipula, Me tidak tahu seorang ayah itu seharusnya bertingkah seperti apa". Showbiz AU.


Dibuat untuk Hari Ayah, yang menurut waktu Indonesia, 'sih, jatuhnya kemarin. Tapi di Amerika dan sekitarnya masih hari Minggu, jadi masih pas, yeah! Di sini ceritanya AU di mana seluruh tokoh KHR adalah pemain film. Untuk umur mereka memakai perkiraan umur TYL-verse, jadi rata-rata usianya 15 sampai 19 tahun.

.

.

.

**Title: **Ayah

**Genre: **Family

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **"Bukannya kalian berdua sudah punya? Orang yang seperti seorang ayah bagi kalian!" "Tidak ada," Fran menjawab tegas. "Lagipula, Me tidak tahu seorang ayah itu seharusnya bertingkah seperti apa". Showbiz AU.

**Warnings: **kemungkinan OOC untuk para ayah, sedikit bumbu _shounen-ai_.

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira, semua merek barang-barang mahal yang tercantum di sini © yang memproduksinya

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, salah satu dari dua hari yang dijuluki akhir pekan oleh mayoritas orang. Hari di mana banyak pekerja bisa mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup setelah lima hari berturut-turut bekerja keras menggunakan otak maupun otot mereka. Hari yang ditujukan untuk tidur, bermalas-malasan, ataupun melakukan hobi yang tidak bisa terlaksana di hari-hari lain karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan.

Hari ini juga hari di mana Fran mendapatkan waktu bebasnya. Menurut manajernya, seharian ini dia tidak ada jadwal syuting di program televisi manapun, apalagi syuting iklan. Ini adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu olehnya, mengingat selama sebulan tidak pernah ada satu hari tanpa berdiri di depan kamera ataupun penonton—maklum, Fran menjadi seorang aktor terkenal berkat debutnya di film tentang dunia mafia yang super duper aneh dan sering tidak masuk akal itu. Karena itulah, ia akan menggunakan satu hari ini untuk tidur sepuas-puasnya dan menghabiskan _gougère_ yang dikirim neneknya dua hari yang lalu.

Atau niatnya, 'sih, begitu.

"Percepat jalanmu, kodok!"

"Me sedang tidak memakai topi bodoh itu, jadi jangan panggil me kodok, gadis ikan."

Wajah Fran sekilas tampak datar-datar saja, tapi jika dilihat dari jarak dekat akan terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa ia merasa jengkel dengan panggilan yang terucap dari mulut Bluebell.

Ya, ia sedang bersama Bluebell, kawannya sesama pemeran di film debutnya itu. Entah ada angin apa gadis yang diduga menderita dwarfisme itu tiba-tiba meneleponnya pagi-pagi sekali. Awalnya Fran mengira ada berita penting, seperti penggantian jadwal syuting mendadak atau apa, tapi ternyata gadis itu hanya ingin ditemani jalan-jalan.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Fran mau menerima permintaan Bluebell, padahal mudah saja baginya untuk menolak rikues tersebut dan tetap mengikuti agenda hari liburnya (baca: hibernasi hingga hari Senin). Jawabannya adalah...

"Berhenti memanggilku gadis ikan, atau kau tidak jadi kuberikan _mizu-yokan_[2] buatan Kikyou!" Bluebell menggerutu sambil terus berjalan.

Fran disuap dengan makanan, ya. Oke, dia memang seorang aktor terkenal dan pastinya memiliki banyak uang yang memungkinkan untuk membeli makanan apapun yang ia inginkan. Tapi makanan yang satu ini spesial karena dibuat oleh Kikyou, kolega mereka yang kemampuan memasaknya setara dengan koki hotel bintang tiga. Lagipula, ia tidak merasa rugi kalau ia bisa mendapatkan makanan berkualitas tinggi hanya dengan menemani seorang gadis berbelanja.

Dua anak muda itu memasuki sebuah mall ternama di kota tersebut dan pandangan mereka segera jatuh pada kerumunan orang-orang di depan sebuah toko. Bisa dimengerti kalau yang berkerumun adalah ibu-ibu—paling-paling mereka sedang berusaha mendapatkan produk-produk yang sedang didiskon besar-besaran. Tapi yang Bluebell dan Fran lihat adalah remaja putra dan putri. Mereka semua memegang ponsel mereka, yang rata-rata memiliki fitur kamera, dan tampak ingin menangkap sosok seseorang dengan gadget tersebut.

Bisa ditebak apa yang sedang terjadi, 'kan?

"Bodohnya," Bluebell tersenyum sinis. "Selebritis itu harus memakai penyamaran yang baik supaya tidak ditemukan fans seperti itu!"

Begitulah. Keduanya menduga bahwa para remaja itu sedang mengerubungi seorang selebritis karena, hei, untuk apa mereka mengeluarkan ponsel mereka kalau tidak ingin mengabadikan sosok sang selebritis di dalam memori ponsel? Bisa dipastikan bahwa si seleb tidak menggunakan penyamaran yang cukup, makanya ia bisa ditemukan dengan mudah oleh para fans dan kini terjebak dalam situasi seperti itu.

Bluebell dan Fran sendiri berhasil luput dari pandangan para fans. Bukan karena mereka kurang terkenal, bukan. Keduanya memakai penyamaran yang cukup untuk menutupi aura selebritis mereka. Fran mengenakan topi wig sehingga tampak seperti seorang pemuda dengan rambut bergaya _dreadlock_. Ia juga memakai pakaian longgar seperti _hoodie_ dan _sweatpants_—membuatnya terlihat seperti anak muda gaul yang seharusnya bermain _skateboard_ ugal-ugalan di suatu sudut kota. Bluebell sendiri memilih bergaya _hipster_ dengan menata rambutnya ke atas menggunakan model _chignon _lalu mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana jins ketat, sepatu Converse model lama dan kacamata yang terlihat oh-sangat-jadul-sekali. Sempurna, 'kan?

"Ya sudahlah, tidak usah dipedulikan." Fran menghela napas, lalu menoleh ke arah Bluebell sambil bertanya, "Toko mana yang mau kau datangi?"

"Ada di lantai tiga. Kita naik lift saja."

Keduanya baru akan melangkah menunju lift ketika sepasang aktris dan aktor yang sangat mereka kenal menghambur keluar dari kerumunan fans tadi. Yang aktris berambut hitam dan memiliki tato di bawah mata kirinya, sementara yang aktor berambut ungu nyentrik. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Si monyet brocom dan putri lelet!" Bluebell memekik kaget. Dan 'monyet brocom' di sini merujuk pada Nosaru, sementara 'putri lelet' maksudnya adalah Uni. Kenapa Bluebell memanggil mereka seperti itu? Karena dia tidak suka dengan keduanya. Nggak penting? Lanjut.

"Jangan menghina Uni-_sama_, gadis bau kencur!" bentak Nosaru, marah.

"Siapa yang kau panggil gadis bau kencur, hah!"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat di sini, Nosaru, Bluebell," Uni melirik ke arah para anak muda yang masih sibuk membidikkan kamera ponsel mereka untuk merekam maupun memfoto sosok para seleb itu. "Ayo kita segera kabur!"

Nosaru dan Uni lari mendahului yang lainnya, diikuti Bluebell yang diekori oleh Fran. Keempatnya berlari keluar mall, menyelip di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar dengan lihai dan tidak menoleh ke belakang. Setelah berlari selama lima menit dan yakin bahwa mereka tidak mendengar ada yang mengejar, mereka berhenti di sebuah gang kecil di antara dua buah bangunan di area pertokoan. Para bintang muda itu terengah-engah, kehabisan napas karena telah lari sekuat tenaga.

"Tunggu... ke-kenapa aku harus... ikut-ikutan lari, 'siiih?" Bluebell, yang di luar dugaan telmi, bertanya sambil bersender pada tembok.

"Ka-karena..." Nosaru berhenti untuk mengambil dan menghela napas, sukses membuat cara bicaranya kembali normal. "Karena teriakanmu tadi membongkar penyamaranmu! Nggak denger, ya, tadi para fans itu meneriakkan namamu?"

"Tapi mereka tidak meneriakkan nama Me," Fran angkat bicara.

Uni, yang sedang duduk sambil bersandar pada dinding, mengerjap kaget. "Fran? Kukira siapa."

Nosaru memberikan reaksi serupa. "Lho, ada Fran juga?"

Fran mendadak ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Rupanya ia memang tidak dikenali dengan penyamarannya dan saat Uni memerintahkan mereka untuk kabur tadi itu tidak ditujukan padanya. _Ck, percuma saja Me lari-lari begini_.

Meskipun menggerutu, Fran tidak merasa kesal terlalu lama karena Uni mengajak mereka ke sebuah kafe yang memiliki ruang VIP. Gadis lembut itu hendak mentraktir teman-temannya sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah membuat mereka kerepotan dan lari bersama dengannya. Kini mereka duduk melingkari sebuah meja, menikmati kudapan lezat dan mewah.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Bluebell menusuk potongan strawberry di atas _mille foglie_[3] pesanannya, "kenapa kalian ada di sana dengan penyamaran minim begitu?"

Yang dimaksud Bluebell sebagai penyamaran minim adalah penampilan Nosaru dan Uni saat itu. Keduanya mengenakan kacamata tanpa lensa yang modelnya sedang digemari anak muda dan pakaian remaja biasa namun terlihat mahal, yang menegaskan status mereka sebagai selebritis. Wajar saja kalau dengan mudah para fans menemukan mereka, bukan?

"Kami terburu-buru," Uni tersenyum tipis, merasa bersalah. "Besok Hari Ayah dan kami belum menyiapkan apapun."

"Memangnya kalian punya ayah?" Fran memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, memberi kesan polos padahal sebenarnya tidak.

"Ucapanmu itu 'jleb' sekali," satu _sweatdrop_ bertengger di kepala Nosaru. "Aku dan Uni-_sama_ memang sudah tidak punya ayah kandung lagi, tapi kami punya Gamma _Aniki_!"

Uni mengangguk setuju. "Gamma sudah seperti figur seorang ayah bagi kami berdua."

Bluebell dan Fran mengangguk sambil menggumamkan "oooh" pelan seolah mengerti. Mereka kenal Gamma, aktor yang bernaung di bawah Giglio Production sejak lama sekali, kira-kira bersamaan dengan masuknya ibu Uni, Aria, ke kancah dunia hiburan. Karena dirinya yang paling senior di antara anggota agensi lainnya ia dipanggil kakak tertua alias _Aniki_ oleh yang lainnya.

"Kalian tidak mencari hadiah juga?"

"Tidak. Buat apa? Tidak ada yang kuanggap seperti ayahku sendiri," Bluebell mengangkat bahu sambil menghabiskan makanannya. Fran hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Lho?" Giliran Uni yang memiringkan kepalanya dan memberi kesan polos. Tapi anak satu ini memang polos luar dalam, 'sih. Mungkin. "Bukannya kalian berdua sudah punya? Orang yang seperti seorang ayah bagi kalian!"

"Tidak ada," Fran menjawab tegas. Sambil memotong-motong sisa _Tarte Tatin_[4]-nya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil, ia melanjutkan, "Lagipula, Me tidak tahu seorang ayah itu seharusnya bertingkah seperti apa karena dari kecil tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang melakukan peran seorang ayah dengan baik. Apa seperti Iemitsu-_san_? Tapi Me tidak mau jadi seperti Iemitsu-_san_."

Nosaru dan Uni saling pandang, sementara Bluebell tertunduk terdiam mendengar ucapan Fran. Mereka baru teringat bahwa sebagian besar rekan-rekan mereka sesama pemeran di film mafia itu merupakan yatim piatu. Ada yang kehilangan saat masih di usia muda, ada juga yang tidak bisa mengingat wajah orang tua sendiri karena sejak bayi sudah ditinggal oleh orang tua dan tidak ada foto yang ditinggalkan sebagai kenang-kenangan. Bluebell, Nosaru, dan Uni masuk kategori pertama, meskipun Uni masih memiliki seorang ibu, sementara Fran yang kedua. Pemuda asal Perancis itu dulu dirawat oleh neneknya sejak kecil, tapi sang nenek meninggal sebelum Fran melakukan debutnya di dunia hiburan.

"Ayah adalah seseorang yang membiarkanmu merasakan kegagalan sebelum menghibur dan membujukmu untuk mencoba lagi."

Bluebell dan Fran menatap Uni, yang baru saja melontarkan kalimat bijak. Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan,

"Ayah adalah seseorang yang tidak ingin kau membuat kesalahan, tapi membiarkanmu menemukan cara untuk mengatasinya seorang diri, meskipun sesungguhnya hatinya tersakiti saat melihatmu terluka dalam usaha-usahamu. Ayah adalah seseorang yang memelukmu saat kau menangis, memarahimu saat kau berbuat onar, tersenyum bangga saat kau mencapai kesuksesan, dan percaya padamu meskipun kau gagal.

"Kurasa ada seseorang yang melakukan itu semua di dekat kalian, 'kan?" Uni menutup pidato pendeknya dengan tawa kecil.

Baik Bluebell dan Fran masih terdiam, tercenung karena ucapan Uni. Deskripsi seorang ayah yang diterangkan oleh gadis kalem itu memang membuat sebuah bayangan wajah muncul di benak mereka masing-masing. Wajah seseorang yang memenuhi kriteria seorang ayah bagi mereka. Seseorang yang dekat dengan mereka...

Nosaru membiarkan kedua temannya itu tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sebelum memutuskan bahwa ia sudah cukup menunggu dan saatnya mengambil inisiatif untuk memecah keheningan. "Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita belanja bareng saja? Mencari hadiah untuk orang-orang yang seperti seorang ayah bagi kita itu!"

"Aku tahu tempat bagus yang menjual barang untuk pria dewasa seperti para ayah dan akan ke sana bersama Nosaru. Ayo, kalian berdua juga ikut!" Uni ikut antusias dengan prospek belanja bersama teman-teman sebaya. Maklum, biasanya ia bepergian dengan keluarganya atau rekan sesama anggota agensi Giglio Production, 'sih.

Dua remaja yang tersisa saling pandang. Fran mengangkat bahu. Wajah datarnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda senang atau tidak. Ia membiarkan Bluebell untuk memutuskan. Toh, hari ini dia keluar rumah untuk menemani gadis itu, 'kan?

Setelah menunggu Bluebell selesai menimang-nimang untung dan ruginya mengganti acara _shopping_ pakaian dengan acara eksplorasi toko-toko untuk hadiah Hari Ayah, mereka akhirnya mendapat keputusan gadis dengan surai biru pirus itu.

"Ayo pergi!" Tukasnya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk. "Tapi, kita perbaiki dulu penyamaran kalian berdua," Bluebell menunjuk wajah Nosaru dan Uni, "supaya kita tidak perlu lari-lari lagi. Ayo ke toko pakaian sebentar!"

.

.

.

Hari Minggu, pukul 2 pagi. Fran, seperti rekan-rekan satu _production house_-nya, tinggal di gedung agensi mereka dan karena letak kamarnya ada di dekat tangga, terbangun karena mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang naik ke lantai 2. Mengucek matanya, Fran berjalan ke arah dan membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya untuk melihat seseorang itu berjalan ke arah ruang tamu kecil yang terletak di ujung koridor. Setelahnya, tidak ada lagi bunyi-bunyi yang bisa mengganggu tidurnya.

Selama beberapa saat Fran terdiam di dekat pintu kamarnya. Ia tahu orang itu sekarang pasti sedang tertidur di sofa di ruang tamu. Orang itu memang sering tidur di sana karena menurutnya terlalu merepotkan berjalan ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai 3 untuk tidur saat dia pulang di atas jam 12 malam. Yah, Fran bisa paham, 'sih.

Menghela napas, Fran membuka lemarinya dan menarik sebuah selimut cadangan dari salah satu rak. Ia baru akan berjalan keluar kamar saat ujung matanya melihat benda-benda yang terletak di atas meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Salah satu benda-benda itu adalah sebuah kotak yang terbungkus kertas kado dan pita. Benar, itu adalah kado untuk Hari Ayah yang ia beli bersama Bluebell dan yang lainnya.

Kado untuk orang itu...

Fran terdiam sejenak, sebelum memutuskan untuk membawa kado itu bersamanya dan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. Dan benar saja. Begitu ia masuk ke dalam ruangan, orang itu sudah tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Dengan sigap Fran menyelimuti orang itu agar tidak masuk angin, lalu meletakkan kado yang sudah ia siapkan di dekat orang itu sambil berharap agar benda itu tidak terguling jatuh kalau orang itu merubah posisi tidurnya.

"Me tidak bisa bertemu denganmu sampai sore nanti, jadi..."

Ada bunyi 'klik' pelan seraya lampu ruang tamu dipadamkan.

"... Selamat Hari Ayah, _Shishou_."

.

.

.

**Tamat**

.

.

.

**Omake!**

.

.

.

"Yo, Fran!"

Fran menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Nosaru, diikuti oleh Gamma dan Uni, berjalan mendekatinya. Pemuda dengan surai ungu nyentrik nan gondrong itu menyeringai usil begitu sampai di hadapan kawannya yang berwajah datar.

"Kau jadi memberikannya, 'kan?"

"Ya. Me sudah memberikannya sebelum pergi kerja."

_Sebelum pergi kerja, maksudnya jam 2 malam_.

"Baguslah. Susah payah aku membantumu mencari hadiah untuk figur ayahmu itu, kau akan kuhajar kalau kau tidak jadi memberikan—ADUH!"

Kalimat Nosaru berhenti saat Gamma menjitak kepalanya pelan. Pelan bagi Gamma. Keras bagi Nosaru. Sang adik mengelus bagian kepalanya yang dipukul sambil meringis. "Sakit, _Aniki_! Apa salahku?"

"Jangan seenaknya menghajar temanmu," tegur pria dengan rambut keemasan itu.

Mengabaikan Nosaru yang merengut, Fran memperhatikan penampilan Gamma sore itu. Tumben-tumbennya pria itu berpenampilan necis dengan kemeja yang tampak mewah. Jam yang ia kenakan juga terlihat sama mahalnya. Sudah bisa diduga bahwa kedua benda itu adalah hadiah Hari Ayah dari Nosaru dan Uni, yang mereka beli dengan gaji mereka sendiri.

"Dia terlihat senang," Fran berkomentar setelah Gamma meninggalkan ketiga remaja itu untuk berbicara dengan sutradara. Ya, mereka akan syuting sebuah film pendek untuk FTV atau semacamnya begitulah.

"Kau harus lihat reaksinya saat membuka kotak kado dari kami," Nosaru tersenyum lebar. "Dia terharu banget! Iya, 'kan, Uni-_sama_?"

Uni mengangguk mengiyakan dan hendak menimpali ucapan Nosaru, sayangnya matanya menangkap sosok Bluebell bersama rekan-rekan satu agensinya memasuki studio. Kontan ia melambaikan tangan ke arah gadis berambut sewarna batu pirus itu, namun sayangnya tak digubris karena Bluebell sedang berdebat dengan Byakuran, senior di dunia hiburan sekaligus kakak angkat Bluebell, yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Baunya nggak aneh, 'kok! Beneran, deh!" seru Bluebell, ngotot.

"Benar?" Byakuran mengendusi kerah jaket bulunya dan mengernyitkan dahi. "Tapi ini benar-benar terlalu menyengat..."

"Aaaah! Terserah, deh! Kalau tidak percaya, tanya pendapat yang lainnya saja, sana!"

Bluebell menggembungkan pipinya dan berjalan mendekati Fran, Nosaru, dan Uni. Byakuran yang ditinggal malah tertawa dan melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama kawan-kawannya—Kikyou, Zakuro... yah, sesama anggota Gesso Production, pokoknya—untuk mendatangi sutradara. Keempat remaja itu bisa melihat Gamma bergerak menjauhi Byakuran, tapi entah karena tidak senang dekat-dekat dengan pria _yandere_ akut itu atau karena bau parfumnya yang menyengat.

"Benar-benar, deh," Bluebell menghela napas jengkel, masih mengawasi gerak-gerik Byakuran. "Tahu dia akan bersikap berlebihan hanya karena wangi parfum yang tajam seperti ini... harusnya kemarin aku belikan dia _marshmallow_ saja."

"Tapi, 'kan, _marshmallow_ bisa dibeli untuk hari-hari biasa, sementara Hari Ayah hanya datang sekali setahun. Ia pantas mendapatkan sesuatu yang berbeda di hari yang spesial," ujar Uni, bijak seperti biasa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ternyata mereka semua langsung memakai hadiah dari kita, ya," Nosaru ikut-ikutan mengamati Byakuran dan Gamma yang masih berdiskusi dengan sutradara, lalu melirik Fran yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Menurutmu, dia juga akan memakai hadiah darimu?"

Fran tidak melirik balik Nosaru. Fokusnya sepenuhnya tertuju pada kelompok yang baru saja memasuki studio. "Lihat saja sendiri."

Kelompok yang baru datang itu, seperti yang bisa diduga, berasal dari agensi di mana Fran bernaung—Kokuyou Production. Yang memimpin barisan adalah Mukuro, bintang andalan sekaligus orang yang merekrut Fran ke agensi mereka. Di sampingnya ada Nagi, adik Mukuro, dan mengekor di belakang mereka berdua adalah Chikusa dan Ken, sahabat Mukuro dan sesama anggota agensi. Keempatnya mendekati sutradara untuk memberi salam, namun hanya Mukuro seorang yang tinggal untuk diberi instruksi singkat tentang perannya bersama Byakuran dan Gamma.

"Kalian sudah mengerti? Bersiaplah sebentar dan kita mulai pukul lima tepat." Sang sutradara mengakhiri diskusi mereka, lalu ngeloyor pergi untuk mengarahkan kru filmnya.

"Jam yang bagus, Gamma. Patek Philiippe?" Mukuro berkomentar saat Gamma menaikkan tangannya untuk mengecek waktu. "Baru beli, atau hadiah?"

Pria berambut keemasan yang dipotong cepak itu melirik ke belakang, melewati bahunya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat menemukan Nosaru dan Uni asyik mengobrol bersama kawan-kawannya, lalu menjawab, "Hadiah dari malaikat-malaikat yang manis."

"Oke, kau membuatku merinding disko, Gamma-_kun_," Byakuran tertawa puas saat mendapatkan pelototan tajam dari Gamma.

"Masih lebih baik daripada parfum yang kau dapat, tahu!"

"Parfum?" Mukuro mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Byakuran, mencoba membaui parfum yang dimaksud Gamma. "Oh, benar. Kau memakai parfum yang berbeda hari ini... Gucci Guilty Intense?"

"Whoa!" Ada sedikit rona merah di wajah Byakuran karena mendadak Mukuro mendekatinya seperti itu. "Mukuro-_kun_, kau terlalu agresif~ oh, atau mungkin ini efek yang dikatakan Bluebell-_chan_ itu, ya?"

"Hah?"

"Katanya parfum ini bisa membuatku lebih laris~"

Mukuro mendengus, lalu bergerak selangkah menjauhi Byakuran. "Jangan bercanda. Siapa juga yang jadi tertarik padamu hanya karena mencium wangi parfum barumu i—hei!"

Byakuran memeluknya tanpa peringatan apa-apa. Pria yang lebih muda namun sedikit lebih tinggi dari Mukuro itu menyeringai puas melihat targetnya meronta-ronta dalam pelukannya. "Oh, kau lagi-lagi masuk mode _tsundere_! Masih ada waktu sebelum syuting dimulai, bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat sepi untuk melakukan kau-tahu-apa, hm?"

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak mau~"

Byakuran sama sekali tidak mengendurkan pelukannya. Malahan, tangannya mulai bergerak nakal, menggerayangi tubuh Mukuro. Satu persatu kancing vest dan kemeja yang dikenakan Mukuro hari itu ia buka tanpa memerdulikan pandangan sekitarnya. Tangannya hanya berhenti saat jemarinya merasakan tekstur halus dasi yang melingkari kerah kemeja Mukuro.

"Oh? Apa ini, dasi sut—ooff!"

Sebuah sikutan telak mengenai perut Byakuran, secara efektif membuatnya berhenti memeluk Mukuro dan bergenti memeluk perutnya sendiri. Pria bermata _heterochromic_ itu segera kabur ke belakang Gamma, yang Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan dua rekan kerjanya itu.

"Berani menyentuh pakaianku sekali lagi dan kau akan kubuat mandul," ancam Mukuro, sadis.

"Jahat sekali, Mukuro-_kun_! Padahal aku Cuma bercanda..."

"Bercandamu tidak lucu, _marshmallow freak_."

Sementara keduanya terus adu mulut (bertengkar, maksudnya. Jangan mikir yang lain-lain!) dan Gamma ngeloyor ke tempat lain karena tidak mau ikut campur dengan pertengkaran bodoh itu, keempat remaja masih asyik menonton Byakuran dan Mukuro sesekali mengucapkan sumpah serapah.

"Kau tahu, Fran?"

Fran menoleh ke arah Nosaru, menatapnya penuh tanya meskipun ekspresi wajahnya datar-datar saja. Dengan mimik muka serius pemuda dengan surai ungu menyala itu melanjutkan, "Mungkin seharusnya kau memberikan kado untuknya di Hari Ibu, bukan Hari Ayah."

"Hm." Kembali Fran memandangi Mukuro, yang belum juga berhenti berdebat dengan Byakuran. "Kau benar. Dia lebih mirip seorang ibu daripada seorang ayah."

"Hei! Menurutmu kalau gurumu itu jadi pacarnya Byakuran, ia akan bersikap seperti seorang ibu padaku juga?" Bluebell bertanya, tertarik karena sebelumnya dia juga tidak punya seseorang yang cocok dengan imej seorang ibu.

"Mungkin, kalau jadi anak baik seperti Me."

"Dari segi perspektif mana kau anak baik, kodok?"

Uni hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kawan-kawannya. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia merasa kasihan karena Mukuro yang seorang laki-laki malah dibilang seperti seorang ibu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Pada kenyataannya, Mukuro memang bisa terlihat sangat keibuan dan sisinya yang satu itu sering digunakan di dalam film-film. Daripada mempermasalahkan hal itu, ada hal lain yang perlu diingatkan...

"Bluebell, Fran," keduanya menoleh ke arah Uni karena mendengar nama mereka dipanggil gadis kalem itu. Uni tersenyum lebar seraya mengatakan, "Jangan lupa suruh mereka untuk mengadakan syukuran besar-besaran kalau mereka resmi jadian, ya?"

Bluebell tidak memberi reaksi pada awalnya, terlalu kaget karena tak menyangka Uni mendukung hubungan homoseksual. Hanya Fran yang langsung memberinya respon. Respon yang ringkas berupa acungan jempol dan anggukan plus wajah datar yang membuat jawabannya itu terlihat sangat serius.

"Pasti."**  
**

.

.

.

**(kali ini baru benar-benar) Tamat**

.

.

.

**Glosarium:**

[1] _gougère_: semacam kue sus asal Perancis dengan rasa keju.

[2] _mizu_-_yokan_: jajanan yang terbuat dari pasta kacang merah dan lebih lembut dari _yokan_ biasa.

[3] _mille foglie_: _mille-feuille_ versi Italia.

[4]_Tarte Tatin_: kue tart apel karamel. _Dessert_ asal Perancis._  
_

.

.

.

Uyeah, tiada fanfiksi tanpa hint _shounen__-ai_!

Ngomong-ngomong, karena saya nggak tau kalau Uni manggil anak-anak seumurannya pake imbuhan apa nggak, di sini nggak saya kasih imbuhan. Terus lagi, Nosaru manggil pake embel-embel '-_sama'_ soalnya kalau saya bikin manggil '_Hime'_ kok kesannya lebay... atau memang anak-anak Giglio pada lebay ya? *ditimpuk*

Ngomong-ngomong lagi, semua yang dibeli Fran dkk tentu saja barang-barang bermerek! Patek Philippe itu perusahaan pembuat jam mahal asal Swiss, Gucci pasti sudah banyak yang tahu, Jack Franklin katanya desainer dasi kelas atas... katanya. Semuanya boleh nemu di situs AskMen. _Sasuga_ situs Australia. Dasar gudangnya barang-barang mahal.

Ah, _anyway_, komentar dan kritik membangunnya ditunggu~


End file.
